Such a profile is disclosed in WO 2009/122305 A2 and is used to mount panes such as laminated glass panes, interior wall paneling, door panels, etc., in the frames of windows, doors, display cases, etc. After the pane has been mounted in the frame with the help of the profile, the covering strip is put onto the profile to cover the joint between the pane and the frame and, as a rule, also equally to cover the entire profile for the purpose of esthetics, insulation, and protection.
Known profiles use two clamping strips with facing hook-shaped catches, between which the covering strip is clipped in with a projection. This does securely latch the covering strip, but no longer allows the latter to be removed, for example if the pane has to be replaced, without destroying the covering strip, especially if it is made of wood.
A profile according to the preamble of claim 1 is disclosed in NL 1 034 396 C2. The catch of this known profile is made entirely of a flexible material.